True Feelings
by livingshinigami
Summary: Wolfram is away on a mission, so Yuuri is thrilled that he'll finally be able to go into town on his own without having to deal with Wolfram's jealousies. He wonders why Wolfram is so keen on marrying him and even thinks about breaking their engagement.


INFO: text in italics are Yuuri's thoughts.

_It is a beautiful early-spring day with a clear sky and nice temperatures here in Shin-Makoku. The land is lit up by a bright sunshine that makes everything look wonderful and all over the town the laughter of playing children can be heard. This is no day to be sitting inside, but a day to take a walk through the town or to go picnicking while looking at the beautiful trees and flowers. Yes, however you look at it, this is a day that could lighten the heart of even the most pessimistic person. But if all of this is true, then .... Why am I inside?!_

Yuuri abruptly stood up from his chairs, placing his hands on his desk with a loud 'bang'. The movement was so sudden that Günter stopped in the middle of his speech, looking up from the book he had just been reading from.

"Günter," Yuuri said, looking down at his own hands ", aren't we done studying yet? Soon this day will be over and I'll have spent it sitting inside this room while I should have been outside enjoying myself."

"But Your Majesty," Günter stammered, still surprised ", this is very important matter! It is the history of our land, Shin-Makoku, and as the Maou you really ought to be aware of the things that helped shape this country into the place it now is ... Ehh, do you want to tell me that you aren't enjoying yourself, even though you're getting the opportunity to learn about all this interesting facts?"

A sudden silence fell, urging Yuuri to look up at his teacher and, to his surprise, he could see tears shimmering in the corners of Günter's eyes.

"Ah, I understand now," the man said softly, bringing his right hand to his forehead ", yes, why would you want to spend a whole day with _me_? It is not the study material that you hate ... So it is true, it is true that Your Majesty really hates poor Günter ..."

Yuuri got the slight feeling that Günter was no longer talking to him, but he'd rather stop the man's dramatic monologue before he really started to cry.

"Günter, no, of course I don't hate you ... and, ehm, I think your lessons are really useful but ... please think of Greta, huh. She is still so young, and young children should be playing outside on a day like this, and don't you agree that as a good parent I should be the one to play outside with her?"

A smile had appeared on Günter's face when he heard His Majesty say that he didn't hate him and closing the book he was holding he said: "Of course, Your Majesty is right. We shall end the lessons here for today."

Walking through the corridors of the castle, Yuuri let out a sigh.

_Still, I am happy that I was able to get away so easily. And at least today I didn't have to sneak out, so Günter won't be causing any drama ..._

_Now, I really should go and look for Greta. I bet she's outside playing with Wolfram ..._

Arriving at the courtyard he indeed found Greta sitting at the wooden table, playing with some dolls. Yuuri waved when she looked in his direction and upon seeing him the girl immediately got up and ran towards him.

"Yuuri, Yuuri!" She shouted with excitement ", Have you already finished studying for today?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Great! So then you can come and play with Greta, right?"

"That's right, Greta, we'll play together. We'll play whatever you like, but ... isn't Wolfram with you?" He picked Greta up and looked around the courtyard when suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Wolfram isn't at the castle right now."

"Conrad ..."

The brown-haired man was leaning with his arms on the balustrade and smiled at Yuuri.

"Gwendal sent him on a patrolling mission, but he should be back in about two days."

"Is that so? Hmph, even though I am the Maou, I am never told anything. I didn't even know he was gone ..." Yuuri pouted a little.

"Hehe, we didn't want to worry Your Majesty. It isn't a dangerous mission, but since the country we send him to made an alliance with us we are expected to keep them safe. Wolfram just needed to go and see if everything's calm over there, but we do not expect any problems."

"I see, well, I hope you're right. Even though Wolfram is perfectly capable of defending himself, I would feel bad if anything were to happen ... But hey, you know you shouldn't call me Your Majesty, after all, you're the one who named me." Conrad nodded and left, after which Yuuri turned his attention back to Greta. "But it's a good thing that he's gone. We could go and explore the city together, how does that sound, Greta?"

"Yay! Can we go shopping together, Yuuri?"

"Sure, we'll do that."

_Great! Now I can finally go into the city without Wolfram following me around ... I might even get the chance to meet some new people, and probably even talk to some beautiful girls. Of course, since I am the Maou, they'll be all over me ... But then again, maybe I shouldn't let them know who I really am ... Anyway, this is my chance!_

Yuuri saw Conrad again near the stables as he went to get Ao.

"Are you planning on going out?" Conrad asked.

"Yeah .. I think I'll go shopping with Greta, and you know, as the Maou I should also talk to my people, because I should know what's on their mind. That is important in order to be a good king, right?"

Conrad smiled.

"You are right, Your Majesty, but please be careful. Wolfram might not be around now, but knowing him he might even know it if you're being unfaithful to him and come charging right back."

Conrad said this with a smile. It was just like Wolfram to do something like that.

"Well, it is true that he has done that before," Yuuri said, thinking back to the event with Elizabeth, who wanted to marry Wolfram and challenged Yuuri to a duel ", but it's not like talking to people is actually the same thing as being unfaithful, right? He's just taking this way to serious, it's a little annoying ..."

"Well, Your Majesty doesn't really want to marry Wolfram, do you? Then, why don't you just tell him that?"

"Well, that is ...." Yuuri didn't think Wolfram would just agree with him breaking the engagement, and didn't he once say 'I'll kill you, and then I'll make you mine forever' with those exact words? Truth to be said, Wolfram really frightened him.

"I don't think I can just do that ... you know?" He said.

"In any case, you should be careful, and this time I mean with Ao. You still aren't very skilled at horseback riding ..."

"Haha, don't worry about that Conrad. I'll be fine."

Greta sat behind Yuuri on the black horse, they rode in silence, each deep in thought.

_Hmph, that Wolfram. I really wonder if I'll ever find a way to solve this whole engagement-situation. I mean, why is he even so keen on marrying me? When we first got engaged he didn't even like me (and I can't say I was so fond of him either, what with the things he said about my mother) .. Even if it is his duty to protect me, and even if I think of him as an important friend now, he did go from hating me to stalking me very quickly ... Ah, but the duel!_

_That's right, we dueled right after getting engaged, and that's when he first saw me as the Maou .. Of course, marrying the Maou, that would be a real status boost. But ... could that really be his reason for wanting to marry me at all costs? I feel a little bad for thinking this about him, but it isn't impossible, he is a bit of a selfish poo, after all, .... Yeah, that must be the reason why he's so jealous all the time._

His thoughts were interrupted by Greta, who pointed her finger at the buildings before them, and said:

"We're here! Yuuri, we're in the village! Let's go look around at some shops!"

"Okay, okay, you go ahead Greta. I'll be right behind you."

He slowly walked through the streets, careful not to lose sight of Greta as she ran in and out shops.

_Now, where are all the beautiful ladies?_

He stepped into a toy shop where Greta was busy looking at the dolls and stuffed animals. She picked up a plushie of a yellow-coloured dog and held it up at Yuuri.

"Look! It looks a little like Wolfram, ne?"

"Haha, you think so?"

Yuuri would've imagined Wolfram as a slightly more vicious animal, maybe a cheetah or something like that.

"Yes," Greta said, stroking the plushie ", because Wolfram would always protect Yuuri and Greta when there's danger, just like a dog would."

_He did save me numerous times already_, Yuuri thought _, so I guess it's save to say that he is very loyal, so he indeed is a little like a dog._

"Can I have it?" Greta asked happily, still holding the plushie-dog tightly.

"Well, I don't really mind buying it for you," Yuuri answered, "but you know Gwendal could make you any plushie you want, right? And I guess he wouldn't really mind it if it's you who's asking, Greta."

"I know, Yuuri, but I really like this one. Please?"

They decided to rest a little and eat something. Since the weather was so nice, Yuuri picked out a table on the terrace outside. He was still enjoying his drink after he had finished his meal, while Greta had gone to play by the fountain in the middle of the square.

_Hmmm, I still haven't talked to anyone apart from Greta and that shopkeeper when I bought the plushie,_ Yuuri thought while sipping his drink, when at the same moment a person sat down next to him at his table.

"Annisina!" Yuuri exclaimed when he saw the red-haired woman. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by that, Your Majesty?" The woman said with a smile. "Look, we women are like beautiful flowers. It is on days like this that we should go outside and show ourselves to the people, so that we may brighten their day."

"Oddly enough, that sounds less feminist than I'd expect from you," Yuuri mumbled.

"Untrue, Your Majesty. Seeing beautiful things is very important. Without beauty, everyone would grow sad and depressed. So, the presence of beautiful women to lighten the hearts and souls of people is of utmost importance, and as expected; men are worthless once again ..."

This sounded more like the usual Annisina again, so Yuuri didn't say anything back. The woman's eyes fell on the dog-plushie that was still lying on the table in front of Yuuri.

"It's Greta's," Yuuri explained ", she wanted it because she said it looks like Wolfram."

"Even though she has to deal with having two fathers, and no woman role model to look up to, she seems to be doing really well," Annisina sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yuuri said ", even so, it isn't like we're really a two-parent family anyway. I am the one who adopted her, and Wolfram just kind of decided that that made him her father too, even though nobody asked him anything. And with us being away so often, everyone at the castle helps taking care of her, so it would be more right to say that she has a bunch of parents."

"Even if that is true, you can clearly see that she cares a lot for you, Your Majesty, and I think she cares for Wolfram too, because she is such a sweet child ... And isn't Wolfram taking good care of her too? I heard he rather spoils her ..."

"Well, I guess that's true ..."

Annisina gave Yuuri a soft smile before she stood up and energetically said:

"I should go now. There's no use in me sitting here in one spot when there are still so many people whose hearts need to be lightened. Good-bye, Your Majesty!"

_So maybe he does take good care of her. After all, he's the one who plays with her and looks after her when I'm not in Shin-Makoku. But still, he just decided she should be his daughter. He's just so possessive, it gets annoying sometimes. And he's persistent too, even though I really should do something to resolve this situation. If I don't act soon I'll never be able to meet a nice girl and marry her ... Ugh, imagine having to put up with Wolfram for the rest of my life ... I can't even get a decent night's rest with him around._

_No, I must make an end to this, when he comes back from his mission I'll tell him that I want to break our engagement, I don't care if he'll want to kill me ... Conrad will be there to protect me, anyway._

They returned to the castle in the late afternoon and Greta went to the kitchen to help the maids with the cooking.

"Hey Dorcas!" Yuuri shouted as he approached the stables, waving his hand above his head.

"Ah, Your Majesty, you're back. I hope you are well?"

"Yes, yes, I'm good. I just visited the city with Greta. Ehm, is it okay if I leave Ao in your care?"

He handed over the rein to Dorcas, who made a small bow.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will make sure he gets brushed and fed. And later this evening Günter will come by, you know how the horses are if he doesn't come ..."

"Yeah, I know," Yuuri said with a forced smile, he remembered well the time that Günter had left to travel and he had to do all the jobs Günter usually did.

He decided he'd take a nice bath before dinner and let out a sigh while undressing.

_Günter ... He too is always after me, even keeping this illusionary diary about me and him. I don't understand, I'm not even that cute ... Especially compared to the men here, I swear all the Mazoku look like they're models. But I guess with Günter it's just sheer idiocy, and someone once told me that he was a serious teacher before I came here ... It's hard to imagine that._

He stepped into the nice lukewarm water of the bath and relaxed, but it wasn't long before he noticed another presence.

_You mean there's somebody here? Why is it that even though this is supposed to be a private bath for the Maou, I'm never here alone??_

He didn't feel quite surprised when a sexy-looking, blonde woman appeared before him, still he felt that being here with her like this was very very wrong.

"Cherri! You-You?"

The woman came closer and gave Yuuri a hug.

"Ah, Your Majesty, don't be shy. Isn't it fun being here with me ... And we're both almost naked."

"That's not a good thing!" Yuuri exclaimed, though he thought that it was at least better than being both completely naked.

"I see, yes, I shouldn't be this close to Your Majesty ... And after all, you are engaged to my little Wolfram after all."

She sat down next to him and looked at him with a smile.

"Ah! That's right, when will the wedding be? You should warn me in time, there will surely be lots and lots of beautiful bachelors from other countries attending the party so I need to make sure I look gorgeous."

"Eh? We're not getting married!" Yuuri exclaimed, still feeling uncomfortable by her presence.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm sorry, but ... I proposed to him by mistake. I still think it is a little unfair that nobody told me anything about that custom untill it was too late, but I never honestly thought about actually marrying him."

Cherri looked down at her own reflection in the water.

"Wolfram will be sad to hear that." She said.

"You think so? I still don't know what he wants from me, I never would've expected him to take this engagement so serious, but I would think that he just wants to marry me because I'm the Maou, no? He may not like it if I break the engagement, but I'm sure that he'll find someone to love too, wouldn't that be better for both of us?"

Cherri remained silent for a while before she got up from the bath. Before walking away, she turned towards Yuuri and said:

"Well, honestly, I don't think that's the case. You must know that this isn't easy for Wolfram."

She disappeared before Yuuri could ask her what she meant by that.

"You seem troubled," Conrad remarked as he and Yuuri walked through the castle after dinner. "Did something happen?"

"I met Cherri at the bath ..." Yuuri began in a soft voice.

"Oh, I see ... Yes, I can understand why that would trouble you."

"No, it's not that. It's ... something she said."

"Oh my. I agree that she can be troublesome sometimes, but she is very caring too. And my father loved her very dearly."

Conrad opened a door that led to a balcony.

"Look, Your Majesty, doesn't your country look quiet and peaceful tonight? It would be nice if it could always look like it does now."

Yuuri stepped onto the balcony and looked around, but Conrad's remark about his father had given rise to a question he had been meaning to ask for some time.

"Conrad, your father, he - he is dead, right?"

"That's right," Conrad turned around, waiting for Yuuri to continue.

"Your father was a human, and humans age quicker than Mazoku, I know that. But you and I are both half-human, half-Mazoku and still you age as slow as a Mazoku while I age as a normal human ... How is that possible?"

"I don't know for sure," Conrad replied ", I think it depends per person, some of us half breeds age quicker and others age slower. Maybe it also has something to do with you being born on Earth, since even the Mazoku on Earth age as quick as humans do."

"And that is why Mazoku don't like humans." Cherri's voice surprised Yuuri, as he hadn't noticed she was on the balcony too. She was leaning with her hands on the balustrade and looking out over the city. "At least, that is one of the reasons."

_Humans age quicker than Mazoku. So that means that if Mazoku were to become friends with humans, or even lovers, they would soon lose the ones they love due to the difference in aging? But then, when Cherri said that this wasn't easy for Wolfram, did she mean ...._

"So, you figured it out, right? Your Majesty," a soft smile played around Conrad's lips.

"But ..." Yuuri looked from Cherri back to Conrad, but couldn't think of anything to say.

_Wolfram ..._

"As Your Majesty knows, even though he might look about your age, Wolfram is really eighty-two years old," Conrad continued, "For a Mazoku he is still young, but with the speed Your Majesty is aging ..."

"... He will easily outlive me?" Yuuri asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Indeed. By the time that he'll look like he's around thirty in human years, another eighty years will have past ..."

Yuuri turned around and walked towards the balustrade, now standing next to Cherri.

"In eighty years I will be ninety-six, that is, if I even live that long."

"And don't forget about Greta," Conrad said, who came standing next to Yuuri on the balcony, looking up at the evening stars. It was quickly getting darker, but the temperature was still nice.

"Greta? What about her?"

Upon seeing Yuuri's puzzled look, Cherri smiled and said:

"You know, Wolfram has always disliked humans. Even as a child he felt like that. But still, he adopts a human child and treats her like his real daughter ... For him to create such a strong bond with a human, all for Your Majesty's sake, even though he knows all too well that she too will soon be taken away from him .. What do you think that means?"

Conrad continued:

"A day will come when he will have lost both you and Greta, so in any case it would be better for him not to marry you, because that way he won't get hurt."

_Wolfram ... So even though you know that marrying me will mean that you'll have to stay close to me for so many years just to watch me die, and even though you know that claiming Greta as your daughter means you'll have to care for her just to have her taken away from you again, you still want this to happen? Even though this marriage will eventually gain you nothing, then why? Could this mean that you actually love me? Is that your only reason for staying with me? Is that how you truely feel?_

Yuuri stood looking over the city a while, so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Conrad leaving.

"Your Majesty," Cherri said, "Wolfram will be coming back soon. What will you do?"

"Ah, well," Yuuri said with a sigh, "I guess it wouldn't hurt me to remain his fiancé for a little longer. After all, his following me around has already saved me numerous times, so having him around is not such a bad thing ..."


End file.
